


Talking Is Good

by Fumblingslytherinofdoom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Domestic, First War, M/M, like super minor it's no big deal, minor injury, they are both like 20 in this, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumblingslytherinofdoom/pseuds/Fumblingslytherinofdoom
Summary: "Sirius hated how little Remus wanted to talk sometimes. He hated how long it took for Remus to be ready to say what was important, but also he loved it. He loved how much Remus cared about every little thing. And right now he understood that this was a good part of Remus not talking."





	Talking Is Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! in my imagination they lived together for a little while after school in a dingy place they got with money that James gave them. It's canon that Sirius and James were working full time with the order while Remus was working with them part-time and otherwise being unsuccessful at finding work because of werewolf prejudices. This is what I imagine they were like during that time, basically right before Lilly and James got pregnant and had to go into hiding.

When Sirius was late coming home Remus always worried. Logically, he knew if something were to happen he would very likely be alerted, but there was always the chance he wouldn't be. There was always a chance that the order messed up big and Sirius was caught in the middle. Exactly where he always wanted to be, right in the middle of things. 

Things were still early for the order itself and Remus and Sirius had only been living together (outside of school) for about 5 months, but they were already getting into a dangerous routine of working harder than they needed to. Sirius was restless and so tired of feeling useless and honestly, so was Remus. And yet, this home they had found with each other provided things for both of them that they had never really had before. For Sirius it was someone to genuinely worry about him. For Remus it was someone to tell him not to worry, and mean it. And it was a place to come home to. A pretty shabby place, mostly held together by magic, but it was warm, and it was hidden, and there was love inside of it. 

So when Sirius knocked on the door Remus fought hard not to be immediately relieved. 

“What did you steal from my trunk in 3rd year that you very stubbornly would not admit to stealing until 6th year?” He asked, mouth almost against the door.

“Your fucking stupid muggle pen with the twisty bit. And i’m still very sorry. Please let me in.” Remus heard muffled through a barrier and also the door. 

After a while of getting through more protective spells, there was Sirius. He was soaked through from the rain which meant he must have walked quite a while after apparating, and very likely through the muggle village they lived on the far skirts of. “How long, exactly, have you been walking home?” Remus asked, concern in his voice.

“I don't know. A long time. I kind of just wanted to clear my head, but then it started raining harder and I couldn't very well apparate any closer. What with the possible muggles and whatnot,” Sirius grumbled as he started removing his boots. Remus made sure to cast a drying spell on him before he had the chance to start shaking his hair like a wet dog. 

“So. Is your head any clearer?” Remus asked nonchalantly as he headed toward the kitchen to make tea.

“I don't know. Probably not. The order today… there’s nothing new, you know. Everything's just so unsure. It's like we’re waiting for something big to happen so that we can have any more information, but we all know the something big is going to be bad. But how do we end this with what we have, you know? It’s absolutely bloody nothing. What we have. It’s scary stories about a dark lord. There’s nothing we can trace or stop until someone else gets murdered. Which is. Awful. You know?”

“Yeah Sirius, I know.” 

“Right. Yeah. Sorry love, it’s…” 

Remus finished setting the tea. Sirius’s tired tone was familiar these days and Remus was already so tired of being tired. “Come here.” He said, sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs. Sirius strode toward him, already giving up trying to talk. Remus vowed to himself that he would try to make that last longer than it usually did. Remus knew, theoretically, that talking things out was good for the most part, but sometimes, words just seemed to get in the way of what they needed to say to each other. 

Sirius stopped right in front of Remus’s chair, their knees just almost touching. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius’s waist and sighed as he leant his head into Sirius’s stomach. “Let’s just not talk. For a bit. If that’s okay,” Remus exhaled into Sirius’s stomach.

Sirius hated how little Remus wanted to talk sometimes. He hated how long it took for Remus to be ready to say what was important, but also he loved it. He loved how much Remus cared about every little thing. And right now he understood that this was a good part of Remus not talking. This was Remus being worried. Caring so much and being so relieved. And Sirius couldn’t help but lean down, tilt Remus’s chin up, and kiss him softly. He felt Remus smile under his mouth and went in to deepen the kiss. He brought his other hand up to the back of Remus’s neck and twined his long fingers through the longer-than-normal hair there. 

The kettle whistled.

Sirius slipped his knee in between Remus’s legs and brought his hand up further on Remus’s head to pull softly at his hair. Remus sighed as the kettle started blaring louder. Sirius trailed the hand on Remus’s chin down to lightly trace down his neck as he bit down gently on Remus’s bottom lip. Then Sirius pulled back completely and went to take the kettle off.

Remus both hated and loved how Sirius always made him forget all the things he ought to be doing. He could have the most streamlined priorities and checklists in his head and then Sirius would walk in, sometimes not even have to touch him, and none of it would seem to matter. For a little while at least.

“Sirius, I wish you would… would maybe let me know if you were going to be late. Somehow. I just. It’s hard to know if you’re walking home in the rain or…” Remus couldn’t finish saying it. He leaned his head back on the chair looking away from Sirius.

“I thought we weren’t talking right now.” Sirius smirked as he turned to pour the water into the mugs of tea Remus had set out. Remus didn’t say anything. Of course he wouldn’t. Sirius turned back to look at him. Willing him with his eyes to look down. “I’ll try Remus. I promise.” Sirius sighed trying to keep the creeping agitation out of his tone. “If you do.” 

Remus looked at him then. “I… I didn’t realize…”

“That you’re not the only one that worries?” 

“I guess I just didn’t think about it. You never seem to. Well. Worry.” Remus said with an incredulousness that caused Sirius to suddenly feel more sad than annoyed.

“Remus of course I worry. You go off for weeks and no one can contact you. I understand why, I do. And I know I would probably do the same thing. But of course it’s hard. I fucking love you. You prick.” Sirius smiled and tried to fight off the blush on his cheeks. It was always a bit hard for him to say and a bit hard for Remus to accept. But Sirius wanted him to know it enough that he tried to chip away at both of those things a little more each time. 

Remus sighed, but he was smiling just a little now too. “Well, I guess we’ll both just need to start checking in a bit more.” He stood up but somehow it was hesitant. “I… it’s not like either of us is going to stop fighting. So… we should, well, I should probably start talking to you more.” He was right in front of Sirius now, and he reached up to brush some of Sirius’s hair back behind his ear. Then he kissed him. “Because it turns out I love you too. You prick.” Remus had even more trouble saying it than Sirius. This time Sirius kissed him. 

Sirius didn’t have any trouble accepting Remus’s love. Not because he was arrogant or vain. Although, he was both of those things. But because not many people in his life had granted him love like that and he would be an absolute fool not to accept it. He leaned further back against the counter spreading his legs just far enough apart to pull Remus right in between them.

Remus gasped just before Sirius started kissing him again. His hand fell to Sirius’s shoulder, grasping for leverage as he felt Sirius open his legs wider. Remus pulled back a little, “I thought you wanted me to talk more,” he smiled.

“Well I meant that in the broad sense, of course, right now I want you to shut up and keep kissing me.”

“See, the signals are all mixed.” Remus said, shaking his head and leaning in so close their noses were almost touching. “Also weren’t we making tea?” He smirked down at Sirius who then lightly shoved him away.

“This is what I get for being all honest and vulnerable, huh? Questions about tea?”

“Oh so you want some kind of reward?” Remus stepped back the smile wiped from his face.

Sirius stammered as he tried to parse whether or not Remus was joking. He hadn’t meant it like that. Surely Remus knew that? That Sirius wanted him because he loved him and he knew that Remus worried and he wanted to show Remus, to be with him, to… Sirius’s racing thoughts stopped in their tracks as soon an Remus dropped to his knees in front of him. 

Remus smirked up at Sirius, “your reward is, you get to decide how much you actually want to make me shut up right now.” Remus knew it was corny, but he liked messing with Sirius. Also, he kind of just really wanted Sirius’s dick in his mouth right now.

“Oh my god.” Sirius smiled with blush on his cheeks. “Who are you?” He looked down at Remus who was still smiling and carded his hand through Remus’s hair as Remus leaned in to nuzzle up against Sirius’s thigh in a move that he distinctly remembered using on Remus a few times himself. He quickly decided he was okay with this Remus right now. He dragged his hand deeper through Remus’s hair, tugging just a little. 

Remus groaned and then he did something that was so utterly Remus that Sirius would have started laughing again if he wasn’t entirely too turned on to do anything but gasp. He stood up, grabbed Sirius by the neck to kiss him maddeningly while his other hand worked Sirius’s jeans open and down. As soon as his jeans hit the floor Remus grabbed at his thighs and lifted him, a little wobbly, to sit on the edge of the counter.

Sirius’s hands slammed down on the counter behind him to stop him falling back as they reached for each other’s mouths and necks and anywhere that they could kiss each other. Sirius felt the brush of his wrist against a warm mug but seeing as he also felt Remus press up against his pants, he didn’t pay it much mind. 

See, Remus never really seemed, to most people, to be the kind of person to take initiative or be in control. Partly it was his need to be different in every way from people’s assumptions and stereotypes, and partly it was because he carefully thought through all his decisions, unlike Sirius. But when it was him and the rest of the marauders back at school, or when it was just him and Sirius, Remus was in more control than any of the rest of them really were. He was the one that always leapt forward into everything with the idea that if this was what they were going to do, they were going to do it, and they were going to do it right. It was the same with pranks in school, with dangerous order missions, and it was the same with sex, and with Sirius. 

Remus brought Sirius’s arms around his neck and grabbed at his thighs to pull him in even closer. He loved the way that Sirius always melted beneath him. He reached out to brush his hand against Sirius’s cock and reveled in the whine he let out when Remus snuck his hand under the bottom of Sirius’s boxers to stroke him. “Lift your arse up a second,” he said and Sirius immediately did what he was told, allowing Remus to slide his underwear own off his legs. And as those slid down, so did Remus. He pressed his mouth to the underside of Sirius’s cock causing him to gasp, mostly at how quickly Remus had made his move. And then Remus did what he had been wanting to do pretty much as soon as Sirius had come home. He wrapped his mouth around his boyfriend’s cock. He felt one of Sirius’s hands grasp suddenly at his hair and hummed gently in agreement with whatever it was doing there.  
Sirius was close. So close and he felt so much love for the man kneeling between his legs. That was really all he could think about as Remus worked him closer and closer. The hand that wasn't on Remus’s head shot out suddenly. As a warning of what was about to happen or maybe to stop Remus so that it didn’t end here, Sirius wasn’t sure, but it shot out anyway and in the process managed to knock over the mug of tea that had been sitting behind Sirius’s hand. 

Sirius screamed for two reasons. 

The water was still hot enough to burn and as Sirius came, he was also trying to balance on the counter with his not-tea-covered hand and shaking the other. 

“Oh my god Sirius are you okay!?” Remus helped lift him to the floor, but Sirius’s knees were a little weak.

“Mmmmm. Yes?.” he said as he finally found his balance. Remus had scampered off to find his wand and when he came back he quickly uttered a cooling spell for Sirius’s hand and a drying spell on the counter. Sirius looked up at him and noticed he still had a stream of Sirius’s cum at the side of his mouth. Sirius almost lost his balance again.

“Are you actually alright?” Remus asked. He had a twitch of a smile on his face as if he had been trying really hard not to laugh at Sirius this whole time.

Remus thought it was entirely too endearing and hilarious how Sirius had spilled scalding water on his hand and yet had somehow not payed attention to it long enough to let Remus finish him off. After Sirius confirmed he was alright, Remus lead him over to the chair to finish healing his hand. Once he muttered a final spell, Sirius lifted his hand curiously to Remus’s lips. 

“You’ve got.. Um.” Sirius said blushing and Remus was more than a bit confused. Sirius then brought Remus’s face down to his own. Remus was expecting a kiss but instead Sirius swiped the tip of his tongue across the corner of Remus’s mouth and drew back. As Remus looked down he saw a bead of white on the tip of Sirius’s tongue. 

“Oh. Fuck.” This time it was Remus’s time to blush. Spectacularly. Sirius laughed but there was fire in his eyes as he stood up and started walking to their bedroom looking back at Remus to follow.

Remus knew he wouldn’t always be there to help Sirius. That this whole war, this whole situation, wasn’t something that they could get through without learning to trust each other. Completely. But he couldn’t help worrying as much as he did. Who wouldn’t if they had this fucking ridiculous, spectacular, man in their life. 

Remus followed.


End file.
